


Mis(s)

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Misgendering, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Slurs, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Mickey doesn't understand why Trevor freaks out about being called a girl. For Mickey, all Trevor had to do was correct the person and move on. He honestly does not get what the big deal is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bex90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> I missed this series, so glad you updated. I like that you didn't put Trevor in the middle, coz I don't think the angst would've worked well for this particular fic. I'm not saying don't explore Trevor's dysphoria at all, just in a different fic in the series. Maybe that could be another prompt. Trevor is triggered by something & retreats into his shell & the boys have to work hard to pull him out again, resulting in a d&m.
> 
> Great work as usual!

Trevor pulled his coat tighter around his body as he made his way towards the supermarket.

He knew that it pissed Ian and Mickey off that their neighborhood was getting gentrified but Trevor couldn't deny the perks of having a big chain supermarket open up a couple minute drive away from their house.

As he entered the store, Trevor scratched his jaw, frowning when all he felt was smooth skin.

A couple days ago, they were having sex and Trevor wanted to eat Mickey out. Mickey said no, not unless Trevor shaved.

"I ain't dealing with fucking beard burn on my ass, man." Mickey had grumbled.

In retrospect, it was worth it seeing how wrecked Mickey got with his tongue halfway inside Mickey's hole. It was just a weird feeling being clean-shaven.

Trevor walked further into and grabbed a shopping cart as he started walking through the aisles, grabbing things as he went.

While wandering around, Trevor ended up in the furniture section. He looked at the different couches they had on display considering the consequences of replacing the couch they had in the house.

Mickey would probably murder him.

"Can I help you with something?" A lady with a giant smile said as she walked up to him.

"No, I think I'm okay." Trevor smiled.

"We do have a sale on some of our couches if you were interested in buying one." The girl said, smile growing even wider.

"Really?" Trevor smiled back, reconsidering risking his life for a nicer couch in their living room. Trevor sighed when he realized he couldn't do it. How whipped was he that he felt like he had to ask permission before buying a piece of furniture. "I'll ask the boyfriend first if he's okay to throw out the old couch."

"Of course." The girl scoffed to herself.

Trevor frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I thought you were cute, that's why I walked over, but you just had to be straight." She muttered.

Trevor was confused. "I'm bi." Actually, that wasn't true. Trevor didn't consider himself to be bi. He thought of his sexuality as a more fluid-go-with-the-flow-down-for-anything kinda thing. But he has seen enough confused faces to realize that 'I'm bi' is a much simpler, more efficient answer.

The confused faces wasn't too far from the one that the girl was giving him now.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the confused look seemed to evaporate from the girl's face. It was replaced by an amused smile. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I thought you were a lesbian!"

Trevor felt like he was slapped. He ran a self-conscious hand over his bare face.

"I'm sorry." The girl muttered through her chuckles.

Trevor frowned, retreating deeper into himself, hoping he had a bigger jacket to disappear into. "I gotta go." He muttered before all but running towards the checkout lane.

He moved as quick as he can as he loaded all the groceries into the car and drove home as fast as he can.

He stubbornly loaded all the grocery bags in his arms to try to make just one trip into the house. Once he was inside, he dumped all the bags before rushing into the bedroom.

Mickey frowned from where he was seated on the sofa. "Was that Trevor?"

Ian shrugged. "The tornado of angst that just blew through the house? It's possible."

Mickey rolled his eyes and dragged Ian behind him as he made his way towards their room. "Everything alright?" Mickey asked warily.

Despite laughing things off a few minutes ago, he frowned when he saw Trevor curled up under the blankets, not even bothering to take his jacket off.

Ian crawled into the bed. "Hey, Trev? Are you okay?"

Trevor didn't answer.

"Trev? Babe? Something wrong?" Ian tried again.

Trevor rolled over onto his back and chose to focus on the ceiling instead. "A girl in the supermarket thought I was a lesbian." He muttered, once again running his hand over his hairless cheeks.

Mickey laughed. "That's it?"

Ian whacked Mickey in the arm. "Shut the fuck up!" He muttered.

"What?" Mickey rubbed the assaulted arm. "The fuck is the problem?"

Trevor let out a dry chuckle. "Forget it, you won't understand."

Ian glared at Mickey.

"What?" Mickey yelled incredulously "The fuck did I do?"

Trevor sat up, tired of being misunderstood, and turned towards Mickey. "What if I call you a faggot? Is that okay?"

Mickey frowned, his father's voice immediately replacing Trevor's in his head. "The fuck did you call me?"

"You don't like being called a faggot? But isn't that what you really are?" Trevor's voice was growing steadily louder.

"Trev, stop." Ian said.

"Shut the fuck up." Mickey muttered, shaking visions of his father away from his head.

Trevor frowned. "What's the matter? You don't like knowing how people really see you?!" Trevor yelled.

"I swear if you don't shut the fuck up right now-" Mickey growled. It's been a long time since Mickey felt this vulnerable.

"You'll what, huh? What will you do? What can a fucking fairy do to hurt me?" Trevor shouted.

That was it, that was what did it. Mickey couldn't breathe. He felt like the room no longer had any air. All he could see and hear was his father yelling at him, calling him a faggot and a disappointment. He can hear Terry's voice telling him to be ashamed of himself.

Ian saw it happening. Mickey was having another panic attack. He looked at Trevor, livid. "You don't fucking do that to him!"

"Why the fuck are you always on his side!?" Trevor yelled.

"Because you're treating him just like his father treated him!" Ian yelled back. "You're stronger than Mickey! You know more about misgendering than him! You're supposed to help him understand that shit and not attack him for not knowing what the fuck is going on in your head!"

Ian moved towards Mickey and sat behind him. "Mick, you're good. You're okay." Ian whispered, rubbing Mickey's chest. "Breathe Mick. You're okay, I got you. Just breathe a couple more times and everything will be okay." Ian whispered.

Mickey closed his eyes and focused on Ian's voice and Ian's warmth. He breathed with Ian, feeling the rise and fall of Ian's chest against his back.

"I'm okay." Mickey whispered once he got his breathing under control.

"You sure?" Ian asked, turning to take a look at Mickey's face.

"I'm okay." Mickey nodded, scanning the room. "Where's Trevor?"

Ian shrugged. "I don't even wanna see his face right now." Ian muttered.

"I'm fucking fine." Mickey insisted. "'Smuch my fault as it is his, I guess."

Ian sighed, moving to get up to look for Trevor.

Mickey was about to lay back down when they heard the front door slam shut.

Ian froze. "Did you hear that?"

Mickey felt himself on the verge of another panic attack when he heard the start of the engine. "Fuck."

"Shit." Ian muttered running towards the front door, yanking it open in time to see Trevor's car round the end of their street.

Ian walked back towards their room to find Mickey on his phone.

"He's not picking up." Mickey said.

Ian sighed. "He'll come back."

"How the fuck do you know?" Mickey frowned, dialing one more time.

"I know Trevor. He just needs a couple hours to fix his thoughts then he'll come back her all chill and zen again, promise." Ian said, laying back down on the bed.

Mickey stubbornly dialed Trevor's number once again and threw the phone against the wall in frustration when he didn't get an answer.

Ian reached out to pull Mickey down beside him. "He's okay, I promise." Ian said.

Mickey fidgeted in Ian's arms. "What if he gets fucking mugged or something. Or what if he gets shot?"

Ian chuckled. "He's not gonna get shot, Mick."

Mickey froze. "So you think he can still get fucking mugged!?"

"Jesus! Chill the fuck out!" Ian said.

Mickey took a deep breath. He doesn't think he can handle another panic attack. "It's Trevor, Ian. He can't just be walking around alone and shit."

"He'll be okay." Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey. "And when he gets back, we'll get him to get you a new phone, okay?"

Mickey scoffed.

Ian frowned when Mickey still didn't relax in his arms.

A car drove past the house and Mickey froze. "Is that him?"

Ian let out a frustrated sigh. "Jesus Mickey. Were you this strung up every time I left?"

Mickey winced at the memory. "Worse."

"Shit, sorry." Ian muttered. "Wasn't thinking."  
Ian pulled Mickey against him, spooning behind him, and buried his face in Mickey's hair.

Mickey sighed. "It's just that everyone else in my fucking life walked away at one damn point. Didn't think Trevor would fucking walk away from me too."

Ian's heart broke. "He didn't walk away."

Mickey sighed.

"He drove away." Ian chuckled. He couldn't help it.

Mickey chuckled against his will. "It's still kind of an upgrade, huh?"

Ian planted a kiss against Mickey's scalp. "He'll be back when we wake up."

~

When Ian opened his eyes, it took a while for him to remember the events of the night before.

He untangled himself from Mickey, grabbed his pills from the bedside table and quickly swallowed them before walking out into the living room.

"Thank god!" He exhaled when he saw Trevor sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. He walked over to sit beside Trevor. "Where'd you go?"

Trevor shrugged. "Nowhere. I was gonna go home but my roommates already gave my room to someone else without telling me. I came back here and slept in Mandy's room."

"Mickey was worried you'll never come back." Ian said, resting his head on Trevor's shoulder.

"Yeah." Trevor got his phone from his pocket and showed Ian a message. "Figured you weren't the one who sent this."

sorry. just come back. love you

"Yeah." Ian said. "Mickey smashed his phone against the wall when you wouldn't pick up."

Trevor sighed. "I know what I did was shitty, I get it. But why is calling someone a fag frowned upon but calling a trans guy a girl okay?"

"Cause fag in itself is hurtful but there's nothing inherently hurtful about calling someone a girl." Ian shrugged.

Trevor sighed. "I went to an all-girl's high school, you know."

"Really?"

Trevor nodded. "I almost didn't get to attend my graduation cause I didn't want to wear a dress."

"Was this before or after the operation?" Ian asked.

"Before." Trevor sighed. "I kept asking my teachers why they were forcing me to wear a dress. I told them it was wrong to force a man to wear a dress."

"What did they say?"

"The same thing everyone was telling me. That it was okay to be gay but it was unhealthy for me to keep pretending I was a boy."

Ian frowned. "I'm sorry that happened."

Trevor shrugged. "That's not even the worst part. The worst part was when my friends told me to just wear the damn dress. They said it didn't matter that I thought I was a boy, I could just wear the dress this one time to get it over with."

Ian placed his arm around Trevor's shoulder.

"I'm pretty okay with my body and who I am. There are just times where I don't feel one hundred percent, you know?"

Ian nodded, thinking about his own shit. "Yeah, I get it. Like you know you're stable and you're doing well but then suddenly someone says something that triggers all these insecurities in your head and it feels like you're back in square one."

"Exactly." Trevor said.

Ian turned his head towards the bedroom door when he heard it swing open. "Hey. Trevor's back." He smiled.

Mickey frowned. "Told you to fucking wake me when he gets here."

Ian shrugged. "You barely got any sleep last night."

"Still told you to fucking wake me up." Mickey muttered, sitting down on Trevor's other side.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Trevor said. "And for leaving."

Mickey shrugged. "Used to it."

Trevor sighed. "Still sorry."

"Just- can you do me a fucking favor?" Mickey asked.

Trevor sat up straighter. "Anything."

"Can you tell me everything I'm not supposed to say?" The frustration was evident on Mickey's face. "The only tranny I know is Molly and I only met her one day."

Trevor chuckled. "You can't call someone a tranny, Mick. That's offensive."

"How is that offensive?!" Mickey asked.

Trevor sighed thinking back to all the people he went to high school with. He thought back to his previous teachers looking at him like he was a freak of nature.

Then he looked at Mickey who was sincerely trying to understand everything out of respect, out of love.

"Try searching tranny on Google images." Trevor said. "Then compare that to what you get when you search the word transgender."

Mickey grabbed Trevor's phone and typed it in. "Jesus Christ!" Mickey exclaimed.

Ian and Trevor chuckled at the look of pure shock on Mickey's face.

"I've been calling Molly a fucking tranny since I met her!"


End file.
